In known concrete pump vehicles the spray guard arrangement is mostly constructed as a sheet metal box permanently installed on the pump side of the material supply container, which box provides that the concrete splashes arising inside the material container in the pumping of the concrete cannot pass into the region of the pump. It has proved, however, that an efficient spray protection can be achieved only with a sufficient structural height of the sheet metal box. This requires, on the other hand, a sufficient free space under the distributor boom supported on the chassis, which space, especially in the case of large distributor booms is not always available. In the traveling state the filling opening of the material container is often closed with a funnel covering constructed as a rubber mat. Thereby there is avoided a splashing out of the concrete during travel as well as an excessively rapid hardening of the concrete, for example by solar radiation.
Proceeding from this, underlying the invention is the problem of developing a splash guard arrangement for the material feed container of a concrete pump vehicle, which independently of the size of the distributor boom, ensures an effective spray protection both in the working state and also in the traveling state.
For the solution of this problem there is proposed the combination of features wherein the splash protection arrangement includes a lockable lid articulated on the material feed container which is swingable from a traveling position at least partially overlapping an opening of the container to a working position pivoted 90.degree. relative to the traveling position when the distributor boom is lifted from its support place, and further developments of the invention are yielded as described herein.
The solution according to the invention proceeds from the thought that the splash protection is provided only during the pump operation, therefore with concrete pump vehicle at a standstill and distributor boom raised, requires a sufficient structural height to catch the concrete sprays. In traveling operation, in which the distributor boom is folded up and supported on the boom support block, however, such a structural height of the spray protection arrangement is not needed. For this reason it is proposed according to the invention that the splash protection arrangement have on the pump-side boundary wall of the material container, a rigid wall structure rising somewhat above the edge of the container, and that in the zone of the upper edge of the wall structure that is at a distance from the filling opening there be articulated a rigid lid swingable transversely to the horizontal axis extending transversely to the chassis, the swiveling range of which overlaps with that of the folded-together distributor boom and which with the distributor boom raised from its supporting place is limitedly swingable from a traveling position at least partly overlapping the container opening into a working position open by about 90.degree. with respect to this, and is arrestable in the positions mentioned. The lid has here a double function. In the working position, it presents a sufficiently high splash catcher, while in the traveling position it serves as container cover. The rigid wall construction necessary for the bearing of the lid has such a low structural height that the distributor boom being supported by the material support block can be lowered to near the filling opening of the material container.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides that the wall structure is bounded by two side walls, which project upwardly from the edge of the side walls of the material container which are perpendicular to the pump-side boundary wall, while the lid has the form of a box-wall open to the side of the horizontal axis and to the filling opening, the side walls of which in the swinging of the lid are swingable parallel to the side walls of the wall structure under pairwise mutual overlapping.
In order to facilitate a lifting of the lid from its traveling position into the working position, a spring acting in the working-position direction engages on the lid. The spring is designed there appropriately as a tension spring between the flap wall and a chassis-fixed place, exerting a torque acting on the lid in the working-position direction.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, between the lid and a chassis-fixed part, preferably at the supporting place of the distributor boom, there is arranged a locking mechanism, which in the working position of the lid locks into place automatically. Advantageously the locking mechanism is automatically releasable under the action of the folded distributor boom swinging in the support-place direction, the lid being swung after a releasing of the locking connection, preferably under the action of the distributor boom swinging, out of its working position in the support-place direction, in the direction toward the traveling position. The locking mechanism advantageously has a fixed locking member arranged on the chassis-fixed part and a swingable locking member swingable limitedly about a horizontal axis, lockable automatically on the fixed lock member over an inclined slope. The swingable lock member can be constructed there as a swivel lever with a locking recess opening downward in the locked state, lockable under the action of gravity and/or of a spring upon the fixed lock member, which lever is swingable into its engaged position over an activating member triggerable preferably under the action of the distributor boom swinging in the support-place direction. The actuating member expediently has a spring-loaded thrust rod guided on the lid, articulated on one lever arm of a two-armed pivot lever, and extending beyond the edge of the lid at its free end. The automatic swinging of the lid from the working position into the traveling position is facilitated by the means that the lid in the working position extends obliquely upward to the rear, and in the traveling position obliquely downward to the rear substantially parallel to the plane of the filling opening.
An improvement of the splash protection both in the working position and also in the traveling position can be achieved by the means that the box-form lid overlaps in traveling position only a part of the filling opening and has on the free under-edge of its side wall lying opposite the horizontal axis a flap which is expediently articulated in pendulation in such manner that in the working position of the lid it hangs downward and in the traveling position it covers over the free part of the filling opening.
According to a further advantageous execution of the invention, the lid can be provided with a break-through covered by overlapping rubber plates for the reaching through of installation parts of the material container oriented over the filling opening. With these installation parts it is a matter, for example, of the upper part of a C-tube slider of the concrete pump and/or of the cleaning connecting piece of the delivery line being received into the material container.
For the arresting of the lid in traveling position, the lid is detachably connectable, by means of lateral rapid closures or hood latches, with the material container.
The material container can additionally be bounded by an apron, preferably made of rubber, extending outside the rigid wall structure above the edge of the filling opening, which apron partially overlaps the lid in its traveling position.